


Dollies

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Other, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Everyone begins with a name, but she makes them into her dollies.





	Dollies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Pokemon' nor am I profiting off this.

Everyone starts with a name. Even her parents begin with names, but she makes them into dolls. Sabrina leaves their thoughts, but she takes everything else. 

Monday mornings: all the dollies gather in the kitchen for breakfast. Everyone wears smiles, because she makes it so. The dollies then march one by one to the bathroom. No one argues about others taking too long. 

Tuesdays and Wednesdays: she leaves them to practice on other subjects. 

Thursday: Sabrina cleans out the boring dollies in exchange for the new ones she has. 

Everyone starts with a name, but they all become her dollies.


End file.
